Save Me From Myself
by XoDixonXo
Summary: A mistake 'Variable', Sutton was never meant to be a part of the Trials. After somehow having her memories taken away and being thrown into the Maze, Newt takes her under his wing as the two try to survive the Glade; but when The End is triggered, can they both make it out alive? Newt/OC/Thomas.
1. Give Myself A Try

_Do I smell a new story?_

_Yes, yes, yes, I told you all this was coming. A story for the Maze Runner trilogy._

_Even if you haven't read the book series, I seriously recommend giving this story a chance; I think it's more fun reading it without knowing what happens in the series! More of a surprise, you know?_

_Hopefully my story will do Dashner's justice. If not, well.. I tried._

_Newt is my favorite character in the trilogy, how could I not write a story about him?_

_You guys know the drill, I don't own Maze Runner, but it would be nice if I owned Newt._

* * *

_Don't ask me why I'm cryin  
Cuz when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smilin  
You always save me from myself_

* * *

I was cold. My body couldn't help but shiver when I opened my eyes expecting to see something.. Normal.

But no, I didn't see 'normal'; all I saw was darkness. I let out a cough and was surprised when my voice echoed throughout the room I was in. Despite being in the dark, I threw my arms up and stretched, as well as adjusting my body. How long was my body twisted into a pretzel in this dark, dank room? I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face it was so dark.

_So what was I doing in a pitch black room?_

I tried to stand up but fell back to the floor when my head hit the top of the room, or box, I was currently stuck in.

"Hello?" I called out, even though I had had a feeling that I was the only one there.

As soon as my echo left the Box, my body fell forward when the Box I was in lurched upward, lifting me up to God-knows-where. Where was I? I tried to recall any ounce of _something_ in my mind that told me why I was there, but I couldn't think of anything... Come to think of it, I really couldn't remember _anything_. My life up until now was coming up as a complete blank, and the realization of that horrified me.

When I closed my eyes, I could picture anything I wanted: plants, animals, cities.. But my actual life? _Nothing_. Who was my mom? My dad? What did they look like? What do _I_ look like? The Box I was in made a loud screeching sound that resembled metal against metal.

"Help me!" I called out; the idea of something bringing me to safety was very appealing. When I received no answer, I felt panic start to creep into my body through cracks I didn't know existed. "Why me?" I whispered to myself as I began rocking my balled-up body back and forth.

The grinding metals only grew louder in my ears, as if it was trying to penetrate the sense of sanity that I had left. Again I called out in the darkness, praying that someone could hear me.

"Help me, please! I don't know what's going on, please! ANYBODY!".

Shaking my head vigorously, I threw my head between my knees and squeezed my eyes shut, taking deep breaths while doing so. Even though my eyes were shut, I could feel the warm liquid that was my tears slip down to my cheeks, run over my jaw and splash down against my collarbone. Why couldn't I remember anything important, like my family?

All I wanted to know was why I stuck in this dark, cold, Box with no memories of my life left in my head. As if it was possible, I tried to squeeze my eyes shut even farther, as if it would bring back the old memories that I was suddenly craving.. The only thing I could remember was the word, or was it name: Sutton.

"Sutton?" I asked myself out loud, my voice reverberating around the tiny Box.

Thinking it would help to get my bearings straight, I sat up on my knees and began to feel around the metal Box; maybe I could find a door or _something_ of good use. Although the loud screeching was still evident, I could hear the Box creak under my shifting weight.

My heart began to race when my fingers ran over at least ten buttons that jutted out of the wall slightly; what were they for? I began to press all of them, praying that they would do something, but they did not. After five minutes of persistent searching, I plopped back down in defeat.

"Who are you, Sutton?" I asked myself. I sat in silence to think of an answer, stupidly enough, for myself. "Who are you and why are you stuck here..".

The Box that I was trapped in started to shake; even though the Box was freezing, I could feel sweat beading at the back of my neck. Gripping my hair in tight clumps, I fell to my side. How long have I been in here? At least twenty minutes, at a minimum.

Keeping my eyes shut, I forced my body to try and sleep, but sleep never care. I simply sat rocking back and forth in the darkness, baffled that the only thing I could remember was my name. After about fifteen more minutes, the Box adjusted itself and halted to a stop, throwing my body back against the steel wall. By listening closely, I could tell that the Box was slowly coming to a stop, but where? What was outside of this damned Box?

Again I felt my body shiver despite the heat and worry that me. I had to cover my ears at the sound of the Box coming to a complete halt. The shaking of the old Box jolted my body to the left, which was odd, since the Box had been moving up the entire journey.

"Hello?" I called out, banging on the side of the Box.

_What was that?_ I asked myself. I looked up even though the Box was pitch black and listened closely for something; _anything_. That was when I heard a latch of some sort being moved around, as if the Box was opening itself up, revealing my mangled form to the world. That thought struck me hard; I can remember what a 'world' is, but I can't remember my own _parents_?

At that moment, I was practically blinded by bright lights. Throwing my head to the side, I covered my face with my hands.

"The shuck is that?" I heard someone ask from above me, their body silhouetted by light.

"I've been shucked and gone to Heaven... Is it really a—?" another voice replied, baffled.

"What else could it be, ya piece of klunk?" the person who spoke first scoffed, shoving the other person slightly.

In the background, I could hear other people whispering, but their voices were too far away.

"Hello?" I asked them, my voice coming out on a croak. I saw the two silhouettes look at each other while one of them whistled in surprise.

"Can't buggin' believe it,".

"What is it!" I heard someone shout from somewhere behind the two dark bodies.

The two bodies looked down at me before looking back at whoever they were speaking to.

"It's a girl,".

* * *

After the two presumably male bodies calmed the group behind them, they turned back to face me.

"Alright, arms up and we'll pull you up and out,".

I shook my head, unsure if they could see me.

"No,".

One of the guys let out an annoyed sigh before flattening himself onto his stomach, resting his chin against the back of both hands.

"Fine, we'll wait; but trust me, greenie, you'll want to be out here rather than there eventually,".

I crossed my arms from where I was sitting, staring up at the two. As we lay there staring at each other, I couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces of conversations from around the two boys:

_"A girl?"._

_"The greenie's a girl!"._

_"I call her!"._

When I heard people 'calling me', I began to itch with anticipation to get out there and slap them right across the face, but that would mean getting out of my little box. Should I?

"Hey!" I called out, waving my hands in the arm.

"Yes, darlin'?" one of the boys replied. Even though I couldn't see his face clearly, I could tell that he was smirking.

"Come on, help me up," I sighed, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Good that," one of them replied as they both bent down into the Box and pulled me up.

* * *

The area I was pulled into was incredible. The sun shined brightly without a cloud in the sky over the large square of what I assumed was a town. I couldn't help but stare in awe as I took in the large green, forestry walls that surrounded the town. In one corner of the square village, there was a large garden filled with corn, tomatoes, and such. My head snapped to the opposite corner when I thought that I heard a cow mooing. When I looked hard enough, that was what I saw in a pen filled with cows, chicken, and sheep.

"Crazy, huh?" the smirking boy asked me.

I couldn't help but notice that he had a thick British accent. As he took in the scenery around us, I stole a quick glance at him. The boy was at least six foot, squashing my five-foot-six easily. His muscles bulged out of his tattered, short-sleeved green shirt, displaying years of hard work. His tan skin matched his long blonde hair perfectly that draped just over his shoulders.

Despite the world I was currently being thrown into, the scenery wasn't that bad to look at. When he caught me looking him over, I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my long brunette hair. My head tilted to the side automatically when I realized that I was the only girl in the square.

"Am I the—,".

"Only shucking girl here? Got that right," the British boy nodded, the smirk not leaving his face.

"How is that possible?" I asked nobody in particular, but the boy standing next to the blonde stepped forward to answer.

"No questions; you'll know everything soon enough,". My eyebrows raised in surprise at that.

"You two just pulled me out a pitch black Box and are saying that I'm the only girl here, and you won't answer one question?".

The boy took another step forward, crossing his arms.

"I said. When you need to know, you'll know; Name's Alby," Alby explained, thrusting his hand towards me.

I shook it awkwardly, squinting my eyes. As my eyes ran over his dark-skinned face, I couldn't help but notice the scowl that seemed to be plastered onto his face.

"Problem?" he asked me rudely, noticing my stare.

"Not at all; just a bit confused.. No, a lot actually," I scoffed, fighting off the urge to roll my eyes.

"That's what every greenbean is like when they pop outta the Box, don't worry; you'll get used to everything eventually," the attractive blonde explained.

When I glanced over at him, his smirk grew even wider.

"And you are?" I asked, tapping my foot.

"Newt," Newt said simply, not before running his eyes over my body.

At that gesture, I couldn't help but look down too; I didn't even remember what I looked like!

Surprisingly, my tanned skin matched the tone of Newt's, and our clothes were quite similar. I wore a simple green t-shirt, but mine was more form-sitting than the guy's shirts. Instead of their knee-length brown pants, I had on white shorts, making me stand out like a sore thumb. Not really paying attention anymore, I began to play with my hair, which grew down to the top of my ribcage.

"So, Newt; Alby. Where am I?" I asked them, shoving my hands into my back pockets.

For being in such a troublesome situation ten minutes earlier, Newt had been right: being outside of the Box was much more pleasant.

"You never mentioned _your_ name," Alby brought up, curiosity coating his thick voice.

I concentrated on Alby's curly black hair as I thought back to my time in the Box. It was Sutton, right?

_Sutton_.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember anything of someone calling me Sutton or simply saying Sutton when I was with them, but all I could see exactly that: _Sutton_. When I opened my eyes, I saw Newt watching me with an intensity that chilled me to the bone.

"Well?" Alby repeated himself, eyebrows rising.

"Sutton," I choked out. "Sutton," I repeated, the feeling of my name on my lips familiar.

"Well, Sutton. Welcome to the Glade," Alby greeted me, gesturing his hand to the side.

I pursed my lips together and took in the sight that was 'The Glade'.

* * *

After looking around quickly, I finally realized how many boys there were in the Glade compared to just one of _me_.

"How many of you are there?" I asked the entire group, and the overall number that I received was 'about fifty'. "Wow," I chuckled, still taking everything in.

"Just like Newt here, said: it's a lot to take in. You'll do better by getting things in bits and pieces," Alby insisted, but I still wanted to know everything.

Why was I here and why couldn't I remember anything about my life? Looking around at all of the boys surrounding me, I couldn't help but notice the small age gap between all them. Some looked old enough to be eighteen, like Alby, while some looked young enough to be twelve or thirteen.

"My head hurts," I relented, placing fingers against my temple.

"That's exactly why we tell every buggin' shank like you that comes in here to slim it, take a breather; knowing everything at once too soon'll kill you in the Glade," Alby sighed, annoyed.

At the look of it, his scowl was growing even bigger. At Alby's words, Newt stepped up and slapped him in the head.

"Cut it out, you shank!" Alby growled, rubbing the side of his head.

"You don't talk to a lady like that!" Newt fought back, but the teasing in his voice was quite evident. I threw my hands up in defense, not wanting to argue with Alby, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Okay, okay I guess I'll... 'Slim it'?" I replied uncertainly, earning a slight chuckle from Newt.

It was my turn to match his smirk, but my lips fell into a frown when a piercing scream erupted through the Glade. Everyone's heads turned toward a small, dilapidated building that was actually leaning slightly to the right.

It was covered by a dense forest of trees, and it you looked quickly enough, you would miss the tiny two-floor building. Everyone's heads turned back to Alby at the sound of him groaning in worry.

"Must be Ben. I need med-jacks, ASAP! Head over to the Homestead, I'll meet you there.. Go on, hurry up, ya slintheads!" Alby ordered, growling at the boys who started running over to the forest-covered building.

"Homestead?" I asked in confusion.

I saw Newt squeeze one eye shut as if he was trying to tell me: _You shouldn't have said that..._

"No more questions, Sutton! Told you, they'll get you killed.. I need to get going," Alby barked at me before scanning the crowd of boys who couldn't help but stare at me. How long has it been since they've seen a girl before?

"Newt, I'm too busy to watch her. Can you show her around a little, get her something to eat? I'll give her the proper tour tomorrow,".

Newt nodded as Alby him on the shoulder a couple of times in reassurance before heading off to the tiny wooden shack.

"Well, you know what Alby would say; get back to work, go on! I'll take care of the lady," Newt snapped at the group, but with a smile the whole time.

"I can show her around if you want!" a voice offered, emerging from the crowd.

My eyes narrowed in on him, his blue eyes sparkling at the idea of showing me around. Before I could politely turn him down, as something about him didn't sit right with me, Newt spoke up for me.

"Don't be a slinthead, Gally. I've got it,".

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms when Gally growled at Newt, but stepped back into the crowd.

"Good that," Gally growled before stomping off to God knows where.

While I waited for the group of boys to go back to their daily jobs, some came up to me and introduced themselves, along with welcoming me to the Glade.

"You'll really like it here. You get used to the daily routine and stop asking questions after a while, I promise!" an eager boy who seemed about twelve years old. He was slightly pudgy, with long brown hair and blue eyes. In my opinion, he was absolutely adorable.

"Thanks; I hope so, Chuck," I replied, smiling.

"Okay, Chuck, stop pestering the poor girl; even if you were her age, she wouldn't go for a Slopper," Newt stepped in, rolling his eyes.

Chuck's bright smile faltered slightly, but he nodded with just as much enthusiasm as he had had before newt came over.

"See you around, Sutton!" Chuck called before heading over to a building that held some type of significance.

When I glanced over at Newt, his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Hungry?".

"Not really," I replied, shaking my head. He winked at me before grabbing my hand in his.

"Trust me. You will be when the shock wears off,".

* * *

"Why are you making me wait here? Why can't I just go get the food with you?" I asked Newt, who had made me wait in front of the old building that leaned into the trees.

"Distance makes the heart grow stronger, right Greenie?" he asked playfully as he walked away.

"It's _Sutton,"_ I replied, almost playfully. He shrugged it off and continued walking to.. Well, I have no clue.

I was glad that Alby had assigned me to Newt; he seemed like a good guy, and I could use a good friend at a time like this. After a couple of minutes of standing around like an idiot, I plopped my butt down into the plush grass and stared up at the sky.

"It's so weird.." I said, mesmerized at the large but weirdly shaped sky. Just looking at the sky hurt my head even more. While dazing off, I hadn't noticed the door of what I think was the Homestead opening.

"Newt left you already?" a voice asked. Looking up, I saw the boy who had offered to show me around earlier.

"No, he's just going to get us some food," I explained politely, flashing him a smile. He smiled back, but something about his smile was off.

"But still, he left you? With all of these guys who haven't seen a girl in years? Sketchy,".

I stared at him, annoyance slowly creeping into my body. I knew that I couldn't judge him, but as of now, I don't really like him.

"Who are you again?" I asked, a bitchy tone entering my voice.

"Gally; sure you don't want me to show you around? I know tons of great niches and hiding spots that nobody else knows about," Gally winked, but I didn't wink back.

"I'm pretty sure she's okay with me, Gally," I heard Newt say from a few feet away.

I was surprised at the tone in Newt's voice; it sounded threatening. I watched the two boys give each other death glares, the situation incredibly awkward.

"Look, Gally, I really appreciate you wanting to help, but I think Newt's got everything under control.. Thank you though," I butted in quickly, making Gally snap his head to face me.

"Of course," he replied, sarcasm dripping through his voice.

As I turned to face Newt, Gally bent down and took a hold of my hand, kissing it lightly. As soon as his lips touched my hand, they were gone though, for Newt had pulled Gally up to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"Back off, shuck face. She said she's okay,".

"Newt, it's okay, really. Let's just eat," I said to him, pulling his hand away from Gally's body.

When Newt finally let go, Gally straightened his shirt in a hurry before turning and heading back into the Homestead to face the group of boys who had just witnessed his rejection.

* * *

"Thanks for before," I said to Newt as we finished up our sandwiches.

"Not a problem," Newt said through a mouth full of food, making me giggle slightly. "He's always been sort of a problem; you know, ever since the Changing," he continued after swallowing.

"What's the Changing?" I asked him, but his eyes shot down to face the ground quickly.

"Shuck it. Forget I said anything, okay Greenie?".

"I told you, it's not Greenie!" I quipped lightly, shoving him in the shoulder.

Our smiles were turned into frowns when another scream erupted from the second floor of the Homestead. When I glanced at Newt, I could tell that he was itching to get up there and see what was going on.

"What's happening up there?" I asked him, hoping to get some answers.

"It's Ben. He got stung,".

"Stung?" I replied, my eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Shoot. Stop making me slip up, Greenie!" Newt growled, so I shoved him again.

"_Sutton!"_.

* * *

By the time I had arrived at the Glade, the sun was beginning to set, so Newt hadn't had much time to show me around. He did have time, however, to show me the walls of the Glade.

"What's out there? You know, beyond the Glade?" I asked him, peering through the large gap between the two walls that surrounded the Glade.

"A giant-ass Maze," Newt replied with the cluck of his tongue.

"You can't be serious," I scoffed.

The Glade was surrounded by a maze? Get real.

"Dead serious as the Cliff and that shuck Box. What do you think we've been trying to do for the last two years?" he asked out loud, but I decided to answer him.

"Live your lives here?".

Newt chuckled darkly before turning to me.

"No, we're not here to live our bloody lives; we want to get out, and we can't".

My head pushed back in surprise; the boys wanted to leave the Glade?

"What's so bad about it here? It seems like you've got everything you need,".

I watched Newt as he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, Sutton: Alby would throw me off the Cliff himself if he found out how much I was telling you. Enough's enough; even if I wanted to answer your questions, I just can't".

"But what's the Cliff?" I chirped, making Newt groan even louder.

I was going to keep pestering Newt when a loud grumble cut me off. I looked down at the sight of dirt pebbles shaking against the ground, my entire bod shaking along with it.

"What is that noise?" I asked Newt as I covered my ear to block out that familiar sound of metal screeching against metal.

"The Maze, sweetheart. Take a look," Newt said, pointing to the walls. When I followed his gaze, my mouth hit the floor.

"That's impossible!".

The walls were moving.

* * *

"They close every night around this time and open up again in the morning," Newt explained loudly as the two pieces of the maze wall began to come together.

"Why?" I had to shout so he could hear me, forcing Newt to put a hand up to my face.

"Remember Sutton, can't answer that. Ahh, here they come," Newt smiled, so I followed his gaze.

Between the passages in the Maze came first one, then two, then a whole group of boys, sprinting as if their lives depended on it. They huffed and puffed as their legs carried them as fast as they could toward the quickly closing walls of the Maze. One by one, they entered the Glade and stopped to bend down and catch their breath. Once every boy was accounted for, they all ran towards a building in a near corner, opened the door and slammed it shut behind them, locking it as well.

"Who the heck—umm, shuck, are they?" I mumbled to myself, but Newt actually answered that question.

"Runners. Don't ask me who the Runners are, though; Alby'll answer that,".

When the walls to the Maze finally shut, I glanced over to Newt, whose hair shone handsomely in the setting sunlight.

"So let me get this straight... If the Walls close at night, it's to either keep us in or keep something out.. But if they're open during the day, then we have the option to leave; Newt, what are we keeping out of the Glade?".

* * *

Newt had answered a total of zero questions since the Maze closed for the night. It was really annoying, but he seemed to enjoy my pain.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked him as I skipped down the dusty street.

"Sleep," Newt replied, yawning.

"What? How can you be tired!" I joked spinning around in a circle happily.

Newt stared at me in astonishment, as if he was shocked at how I was acting.

"What?" I giggled, slowing down to make his pace.

"It's just that when we pulled you out of that bugging Box, you were bloody terrified.. Now you're acting like you've lived here your whole life and like we're best friends!" Newt explained, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't know; I guess you've cheered me up a little. So wait a minute, you're telling me we aren't friends?" I asked him pouting.

When he shook his head no, I could see a hint of playfulness in his eyes, so I ran up from behind him and jumped onto his back, Newt catching me easily.

"You're lucky you're light," he muttered, hiking me up a little so I wouldn't fall off.

"I'm lucky I'm a _girl_," I corrected him before flicking him in the temple.

"Good that. I would've let Gally fall on his shuck arse,".

"What about Alby? Would you let him fall on 'his shuck arse'?" I asked him in a deep, mocking tone.

At that, Newt pretended to drop me, making me squeal in surprise.

"Maybe not Alby. But he's my best friend, after all," Newt explained as the Homestead slowly came into sight. I let out a loud sigh against his ear.

"And I here I thought we had something special,".

* * *

The normalcy of my time spent with Newt had quickly disappeared when we began to discuss sleeping arrangements.

"I don't know..." I swayed my body back and forth uncomfortably at Newt's idea of having me sleep with all of the boys.

"I just don't think the boys would be too happy if you got special treatment, understand Greenie?" Newt shrugged, surveying the area outside where the boys were preparing to sleep for the night. I ignored the jab of 'Greenie' as I spoke.

"You think I feel comfortable sleeping with fifty guys who haven't seen a girl in years?". Newt stared at me for a long time before answering.

"You trust me Greenie?" he asked me, his tone of voice completely serious.

"Of course,".

I had only known Newt for a few hours, but I couldn't help but trust him. Newt nodded vigorously before heading towards the front door of the Homestead.

"Good that. You'll sleep with me,".

"Wait, _what_?" I asked him in surprise.

Sleep with Newt? As if that wouldn't stir up drama in the tiny Glade.

"_Not like that, Greenie!_ I just thought that you'd rather sleep with just me in our own room than fifty boys, you klunk head," Newt sighed, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Oh. Well.. Alby won't mind?" I practically whispered, as the boys around us were trying to sleep. I heard him scoff at my question as he turned to face me.

"Please, girl. I think Alby would understand your worries. Now come on, I'm as tired as a shuck Griever after a long night of roaming," he waved me over towards the Homestead, but I only cocked my head in confusion.

"Huh?".

He chuckled at me and threw his arm over my shoulder as we entered the Homestead.

"You'll understand eventually,".

* * *

The only light that filled the tiny bedroom was coming from the moon that shined through the only window in the room. Both Newt and I were on the floor in our own respective sleeping bags, but I was lying on my side so that I was directly facing him. Taking in his manly features, I figured he had to be at least sixteen.

"How old are you?" I asked him, breaking the silence in the room. I smiled at him as Newt cracked one eye open.

"Alby says I'm seventeen,".

Nodding in silence, I thought about my age.

"How old do I look?".

Newt studied my facial features for a while, making me blush in the moonlight; I prayed he hadn't seen my cheeks redden as he started to answer.

"Seventeen,".

"How do you accept life here? Not knowing what's past that Maze? Why we all got here from a Box in the ground? I mean, how do you do it?". Newt looked surprised at how in-depth my question was.

"It was way too late to be a asking a question like that, sweetheart. Just go to sleep,".

Nodding, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep to the peaceful sound of Newt's breathing. I was almost asleep when I heard moaning coming from next door. As if Newt could sense my body tensing up at the sound, he spoke up.

"It's just Ben, Sutton. You're okay,".

I jumped slightly when I felt his fingers run over my shoulder to try to comfort me. Watching his fingers graze my shoulder, I couldn't help but feel as if I knew him.

"Do we know each other?" I said out loud, which probably sounded crazy.

"What do you mean 'do we bloody know each other'? 'Course we know each other, Greenie!" Newt chuckled, slowing down the pace of his fingertips against my shoulder. He was clearly not used to trying to comfort someone.

"No, Newt. I mean before all of this; we all had lives before coming here, right? Do you think we knew each other?".

Newt stared at me intensely as if he was thinking really hard about me. Quickly, Newt tugged on the ends of my hair before pulling the sleeping bag up to his chin.

"Maybe. Not that I can remember, though. Sorry, Greenie,".

"Sure thing, slinthead," I muttered back, making Newt's mouth pop open in shock.

"Did you just call me a slinthead?".

I nodded quickly, pulling the sleeping bag up over my head. Newt remained silent for a while before speaking again.

"You're gonna get it, Greenie,". Popping my head out quickly, I ran my tongue over my lips.

"_Sutton_,".

"Right. Goodnight, Sutton,".

* * *

_Okay, there you have it; Chapter One of Stripped!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Don't forget to __**review, PM, favorite, subscribe, etc. -it's whatever floats your damn boat.**_

_Thank you to everyone who is simply giving this story a chance. You all mean the world._

_See you all soon, keep checking for Chapter 2!_

_"WICKED is good,"._

* * *

**_song used; Save Me From Myself. artist; Christina Aguilera. album; back to basics (2006)._**


	2. Downhill

_Okay, Chapter Two!_

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get out.. It took me FOREVER to write for some reason. The hard part is over, however, and now on to writing the fun part!_

_I'm excited, I hope you're excited.._

_I was very, very mad. I had about half of this chapter written on my old computer, but my old computer broke; me being the idiot that I am, didn't think of having at least two copies of the story, so I lost everything. Then, my new computer decided I was out of activations for my Microsoft Office disk.. Lucky me, right? -_-_

_Okay okay, get reading. I don't own the Maze Runner, but I wish I owned Newt._

* * *

**BloodHelllX; Thank you so much! I love hearing that people think I'm a good writer; you know, boosts the self-confidence in me and helps me continue writing! I wish the Maze Runner community was bigger on Fanfiction, but we'll just have to appreciate what we have!**

**FakeTexting; Wow, thank you! As I told BHX, I love hearing that I'm a good writer, it means so much! I come from a family who excels at writing, so I feel that I need that gene! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I hope you enjoy it!**

****Special thanks to: MazeRunnerGirl and Sparkles and Glitter, as well!****

* * *

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

* * *

A groan involuntarily escaped my lips when I felt someone shaking me awake.

"What?" I muttered, sleep lacing my voice as someone continued to shake my body.

"Come on, Green Bean, wake up. Got stuff to do," a voice told me.

"No thanks," I pouted before rolling over on to my stomach.

"_Sutton_," the voice called out, seriousness dripping through the voice.

Opening my eyes lightly, I grew confused when I noticed that the room was still dark.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Early. Now come on, get up, sweetheart,".

When my vision focused, I saw Newt sitting beside me, watching me.

"Good morning to you, too," I practically growled as I ran a hand through my hair, brushing out the knots.

"Well, let's go! Up, up, up!" Newt chuckled, jumping up to his feet. I shot him a look of annoyance as he helped me stand up.

"How can you possibly be so hyper at this time of day?".

"It's a secret," Newt responded, winking.

"Winking isn't cute at this time of the day, cut it.. Umm. The _klunk_ out. _Klunk_. Sure, let's go with that," I sighed, stretching.

After I was awake and ready to go, Newt lead me down the Homestead's stairs.

"So where can we possibly be going at this time of day?" I asked Newt curiously.

"Just stop with the questions, girl. You'll find out when we get there,".

* * *

"This is where the... Runners work, right?" I asked Newt as he locked the metal door behind us.

"Kind of," Newt replied, scratching his head.

Glued to my spot, I watched Newt make his way across the room, maneuvering through tables and crates that were filled to the brim with sheets of paper. Eventually, he made his way to a window, the single window in the room.

I was watching him so intensely that I almost didn't notice him waving me over. When I reached him, Newt pointed to the window silently, as if to say 'Look out there'.

"And I'm looking for.. What, exactly?" I asked, laughing slightly.

Newt shushed me, so I clamped my lips shut and tried to figure out where I was looking. When I figured it out, I gasped: I was looking in the Maze. Outside of the window was a long, narrow pathway that eventually ended and reared off to the right.

The maze walls were covered with thick green moss that actually looked pretty gross. The floor of the Maze matched the floor of the Glade; a brown dirt path that was adorned with tiny pebbles. Looking up into the sky, the sun was rising slowly, despite the fact that there were no clouds.

"Are there ever any clouds here?" I asked on accident, for I had meant to keep that to myself; I didn't want to sound stupid, did I?

"Listen! Hear that?" Newt's voice jerked, making me jump.

"Hear what?" I hissed back in a whisper.

I became cross-eyed for a minute when Newt's finger pushed itself up against my lips, ordering me to stop talking. Looking back up at him, he winked at me, so I shoved him playfully. When Newt's finger disappeared, well, that was when I heard _it_.

But what was _it_, exactly?

A strange _whirring_ sound could be heard from inside the Maze, as well as what sounded to me like metal _clanking_ against metal. Every few seconds, the _whirring_ would be cut off by a sort of _hiss_, as if whatever was making the noise was emitting a deep breath.

Now it was getting closer.

Closer.

I glanced over at Newt in worry, but his face was quite calm. How could he be calm during a situation like this? What was out there in that Maze?

It was so close now.

The shadow of the creature making all of the noises was just reaching the corner of the pathway that Newt had ordered me to watch. The shadow grew up the wall of the Maze, and before I knew it, its shadow took up almost the entire wall.

How big is this thing?

My body automatically froze when what looked to be like a sharp spearhead appeared from the corner of the Maze. Then a long pole that held the spearhead to the body of whatever was coming. My breath caught in my throat when the round body of the creature—no, monster, appeared from around the corner.

Random spikes, rods, claws, and other sorts of things prodded out from the main circular region of the creature; all I knew was that every edge or weapon attached to that.. That _thing_ /was _sharp_. Its bulbous body was covered in a dark green that eventually turned into black, goo. As it moved through the Maze, the goo rippled across its body, changing color as it went.

I wanted desperately to ask Newt what the hell that thing was, but I couldn't find my voice in time to ask him. By the time I snapped out of my frozen stupor, the creature had made its way down the long corridor of the Maze and was facing the window we were looking through, only a few feet away.

"Newt.." I began to say but almost fell over when the creature lunged for the window, some of its random spears and rods smacking against the glass. "Can the glass break?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my terror.

Newt's calming hand landed on my shoulder, but it didn't do much to actually calm me.

"Hasn't yet; we should be okay,".

"_What_!" I shouted in a panic, my voice rising an octave or two. "What if that thing gets in here?".

"Then we book it and run for the hills," Newt replied smiling.

Staring at him in shock, I couldn't help but wonder how he was so calm and happy, seeing as how there was a giant mechanical creature trying to break the window's glass so it could reach us.

"Okay.." I gulped, forcing myself to calm down. "What is that thing?" I asked, pointing toward the window.

The creature's gears could be heard _whizzing_ and _whirring_ as it continued to slam itself into the glass window.

"Thing's called a Griever," Newt said simply before taking my hand in his.

He then made his way through the decent-sized room, forcing me to follow him.

"Is that why the Maze's walls close at night? To keep those things.. Umm.. _Grievers_, out?" I said breathlessly as I had to take giant steps to keep up with Newt's.

Despite the limp that I had noticed the day before, Newt still could walk pretty well.

"Exactly," Newt muttered from up ahead of me as he unlocked the door leading out to the Glade.

"But why are they there? Where do they come from?" I chirped, not seeing a point to stop asking questions; so many things about the Glade were a mystery.. Why not ask questions that I deserve to know?

"We have no idea why they're here and no idea where they come from. But please, stop with the questions, Greenie. Alby will explain everything soon," Newt rambled off to me as if he had said all of this multiple times before.

"Why 'Greenie'? I'm not green,".

I threw a hand up over my face as Newt pulled me out into the sunlight. The sun had risen quickly since we'd been watching the Griever. Looking around, I spotted a handful of young boys milling about the center of the Glade to prepare for the long day that was laid out before them.

"It means you're new here, like a 'newbie',".

"So what does that have to with being a green bean?" I asked him.

I was completely and utterly confused. Newt's unoccupied hand started to flinch as he struggled to find an answer.

"Gosh, I don't know, Sutton! It's just our thing, here. I guess just think of it this way: You know the saying 'You stick out like a sore thumb'? We don't grow green beans here, so you just.. God, _I don't know_, you stick out like a greenbean," Newt growled, clearly annoyed that he couldn't think of a proper answer.

A smile crept on to my face as Newt quickly led me through the Glade's square.

"That's the best you could make up?" I giggled, which made Newt's mouth turn into a frown.

"Just shut your shuck mouth and ask Alby all of your questions,".

* * *

"So, what's first, Boss? I asked Alby as I leaned back into a wooden bench.

Alby was standing in front of me, his face still morphed into a permanent scowl as he surveyed everyone in the square.

"No questions," Alby snapped as his face finally made its way towards mine.

"I can't even ask what we're doing?".

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at rude Alby was coming off as; yeah sure, he was the apparent leader of the place, but shouldn't you want to welcome new (not to mention terrified) people? Alby let out an annoyed sigh as he pulled me up from the bench.

"You're just getting an in-depth tour, is all,".

Giving him a look that said I was confused, I spoke.

"So.. That was what you couldn't tell? That we're going on a tour of the Glade?".

Alby glared at me from under thick lashes as he responded.

"That's it, no more questions. I don't want to hear one peep from you until the tour is over, got me Greenie?".

I nodded back since he said no more speaking.

"Thank the shuck heavens, let's go," Alby sighed gratefully before walking towards the other side of the Glade.

* * *

"That building over there is known as the Blood House.. I doubt you'll want to work there, but, as per usual, we have to try you out everywhere to see where you fit in," Alby explained with a bored tone in his voice.

You could tell that he had given this tour plenty of times. The Blood House was a decent-sized building placed directly in the West corner of the Glade. The building was built was the same material as the Homestead and was next to the giant pen where animals were kept. I was about to ask him why they called it the Blood House, but Alby could tell that I was thinking about what to say.

"I know you're probably wondering what the 'Blood House' is exactly, but there's no time for that. You'll find out when you work there,".

Judging by the look of the building, as well at the sounds coming from inside of it, I already knew that working at the Blood House was not the job for me. To the right of the pen of animals, Alby lead me down a tree-shrouded path that was almost invisible from the Glade square.

"This," Alby began as he pointed towards a small building surrounded by trees. "Is where Baggers work".

I nodded towards Alby even though my eyes were trained on the building. Young boys milled around and inside the building with clipboards, jotting things down as they walked.

"They deal with the dirty work around here; the crime,".

My eyes widened at the idea of crime in such a small place, which Alby caught on to quickly.

"Don't freak out, klunkhead! I'm not saying people get robbed daily or any klunk like that. Baggers are here just in case; think of them as our police," Alby explained to me quickly before heading back into the Glade's town square.

I spun around in a rush, not wanting to lose him; the 'no-talking' policy was getting on my nerves, but I figured that if I wanted as many questions answered as possible, I should keep my mouth shut.

* * *

"That's the Homestead, as you _should_ know by now," Alby rolled his eyes before pointing the dilapidated building.

He didn't stop walking though, so I kept using my large strides to somewhat keep up with him.

"Lighten up, Alby! Girl may be all legs, but you're practically running!" a voice shouted from the Homestead.

Alby skidded to a halt, as if in shock that someone had stood up to him like that; when he saw that it was Newt who had shouted out, however, a smile replaced his smirk. I began to smile when I saw Alby smile, but his lips quickly turned back into the snarl that was made for his face.

"You feel like giving this Greenie the tour, then?" Alby snarled, even though I could hear a hint of playfulness when it came to his best friend.

Newt shot me a quick wink before looking back at Alby. Watching Newt curiously, I caught him fiddling around with a long piece of rope. What did he need rope for?

"Normally, Albs, I would say 'hell no', but for Sutton? I might just have to change that answer to a 'maybe',".

Hearing Newt's response only made me blush, but when the boys all around us started making cat calls and whistling, I couldn't help but blush even more.

"Maybe I prefer Alby giving me this tour.." I called over to him, but quieted down once I got Newt's attention.

By this point, most of the boys walking around had stopped to watch our interaction, clearly eager to see how the 'new girl' was doing. The boys that surrounded Newt laughed and pointed at him, calling out words like "Burn!" and "You got owned by a Greenie!". Newt's eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

"Don't lie to yourself, sweetheart. I think we all know who you prefer,".

Taking Alby's wrist into my hand, I scoffed and began to pull a confused Alby away.

"Maybe if someone wasn't so blunt about their feelings, I would change my mind," I laughed as Alby finally snapped out of his trance to pull me ahead.

"You'll come crawling back one way or another, it's alright Greenie," Newt chuckled, fiddling around with the rope in his hands.

"It's Sutton!" I threw over my shoulder, which only made Newt smile.

"Now that you're done fooling around, I need to show you the—," Alby began, but his mouth snapped shut when an ear-piercing alarm split through the calm air.

"What is that!" I shouted, clamping my hands over my ears.

The ringing alarm was so loud that it practically filled your entire being and was trying to shake you from the inside. I could feel my pulse thump against my ear, which only freaked me out more.

"Alby, what is that?" I called out again over the blaring alarm.

When I finally took the time to look at Alby, I was surprised to see that he wasn't worried or terrified like I was; no, Alby looked slightly confused.

When I looked around, some boys had their hands clamped over their ears just as I did, but none of them looked worried; all of them just looked confused.

"Alby, what's going on?" I repeated myself, but the ringing in my ears grew louder when someone pulled on my elbow. "What the hell!" I screeched, fighting the body that I was pressed up against.

"Calm down, Greenie! Just stay with me and you'll be fine,".

Looking up, I saw him. Newt.

Oh.

Goodness, I felt like an idiot.

"What's going on?" I asked him as loudly as I could so he could hear me over the alarm.

Newt began to explain what was going on as he led me to the center of the Glade, but I couldn't hear him. I squeezed his defined bicep, which actually made him blush, but I put my hand to my ear quickly to signal that I couldn't hear him.

"Oh, sorry.. This alarm goes off every time we get a newbie from the Box,".

I let him talk without interruption, simply because I wanted to know the answer. My tour was clearly cut short due to someone coming up through the Box that I had entered through.

"Why does everyone look so confused, then?" I heard my voice ask.

"Because we get a newbie once every two weeks; we've never gotten two newbies in two days, Sutton. Something isn't right,".

* * *

I couldn't help but be surprised as to how protective Newt was being of me.

When we had finally approached the Box, Newt had pulled me behind him before looking at me saying, "Just in case something happens,". I had only know these guys for less than two days, and Newt so far was more than welcoming. He was probably my only friend here. Newt did have a good amount of height over me, so when the blaring alarm finally stopped, I had to stand on my toes to see over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's open it up," I heard Alby grunt from the opposite side of where Newt and I were standing.

Quickly and quietly, I took a few steps back into the crowd of boys that were already gathered around the opening to the Box. My different clothing denied me access to fit in with the surrounding crowd, but I did the best I could.

Without looking at the crowd, Newt and Alby stepped forward and grabbed on to the two handle that were on each side of the giant door that I had finally just noticed. The giant moss-coated door that matched the giant walls of the Glade was pushed back an inch or two, then pulled to the side like an elevator door—just thinking about something so simple like an elevator door bothered me.

How could I remember something like _that_ but not my own family?

* * *

Watching the boys open the door to the Box was much different when you're on the 'all-knowing' side. When you're stuck in that tiny Box, you have no idea what's going—where you are, who you are; how do you know if you're even sane? Being on the side that I was on now, however, almost made me feel cocky; confident.

A person that was just as terrified as I had been was is in that Box right now, and here I stand, knowing how they'll react. Knowing how scared they'll be when the door is opened and their vision is blinded by the shining sun. Knowing how confused they'll be when two teenage boys who they'll learn to know as Newt and Alby stick their heads in to the Box to examine the new 'fresh meat'.

Everyone, including myself, leaned forward to listen in as soon as we heard a small whimper emerge from the Box. Without hesitation, Newt's head snapped back to face the throng of boys that I was submerged in to speak.

"Stop freakin' out, it's a shuck boy,".

I wasn't surprised when half the group groaned—they must be pretty sick of not seeing female faces.

"At least we've got Sutton!" one boy joked, but his mouth snapped shut when he was shot two glares from Alby and Newt.

After a short conversation between Alby, Newt, and the new boy, both Alby and Newt leaned into the Box just as they had with me and began to lift the newcomer out. When the new kid was finally emerged in what was the 'Glade', he scooted his body to the floor and away from everyone, as if touching us would kill him.

"Where am I?" he stuttered, horror filling his voice.

"Welcome home, Newbie. This is the Glade," Newt said cheerfully, patting the kid on the back.

"The boy's probably scared to death, let him go easier than you did me, okay?" I called out from over on the sidelines.

Newt's face twisted into a smirk while Alby's face continued to shoot everyone a menacing sneer.

"Hey.." an unfamiliar voice muttered.

I hadn't heard that voice before, but for some reason it sparked something inside of me. Glancing down at the boy who was curled up into a ball on the ground, I couldn't help but take in his features.

He, as almost everyone else here, had a few inches over me; you could tell from the long legs. His short brown hair fanned over his forehead while his deep blue eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Hi?" I heard myself say in more of a question than anything.

The boy was in deep thought as we stared at each other, as he had felt the same spark inside of his body as I had. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to notice it, especially when Alby broke the silence with an uncomfortable clearing of his throat.

"You two know each other or something?" he asked, but the boy and I were both quick in shooting that idea down.

We barely knew who we as a person were; how would we know each other?

The Gladers soon learned that the boy believed his name to be Thomas, but he was just as confused on everything I had been confused on, and well, still am.

* * *

"What do you think I did before I got sent here?" I asked Newt, who was sprawled out in the grass beside me.

"T'hell do you think I know, you klunk head? I don't even remember my last name!" Newt replied, chuckling slightly.

"So it's not just me?" I asked him happily, glad to finally get something important out of _someone_.

"I'm not the only one who can't remember anything?".

Newt snorted as he plucked up random blades of grass.

"Glad you finally figured that important piece of information out,".

I began to sputter when Newt draped the blades of grass across my face.

"You've been here for what, two years? Don't you have a job or something to be doing instead of throwing grass in a girl's face?".

"A _pretty_ girl," Newt corrected me, throwing his pointer finger into my face.

"Oh, please; you're attempts at flirting are just plain sad," I replied, my shoulders shaking lightly as I giggled.

We sat in silence for a moment, staring up at the cloudless sky before I heard Newt's voice in my ear.

"I'm Alby's right-hand man. I work when I want to work," his smooth, accented voice explained as he twirled a blade of grass.

"Well aren't you all high and mighty!" I spat playfully as I rolled my eyes. In the corner of my eye, I could see Newt's head turning to look at me.

"I used to have a crazy job; hurt myself when things got too dangerous,".

My face rolled over to face his handsome features as I listened.

"What was your old job?" I asked quietly, our faces almost touching.

"I was a Runner,".

* * *

"You ran through the Maze?" I asked in surprise to the boy next to me.

His devious smirk reappeared on his face as he stared into my eyes.

"Surprise," he muttered before glancing down at his bad leg.

"Is that why you have a limp? From running?".

Newt nodded before looking back up at me. His tongue was making its way across his bottom lip slowly, which I couldn't help but notice.

"Being chased by a Griever, got tripped by it, fell; wouldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for Alby,".

"Wait, Alby's a Runner too?" I asked him; I was beyond confused by now.

Newt's eyebrows crinkled as if in deep thought as he spoke again.

"No; Alby sort of just runs things out here, you know? We brought him out into the Maze one day because we thought we had figured something out, something important. Little did we know there was a shuck Griever waiting for us,".

Watching Newt sigh in frustration, I leaned my head back into the grass as I watched the sun begin to set.

"Why do you think we got two new people in two days, Newt? Alby said that that's never happened before.." I rambled on, wanting to get down to the important stuff.

Plus, I could Newt needed a break from his 'leg story'; anyone could tell that he was affected by it. Newt shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Don't know. What I do know is that Alby will want to get to the bottom of it,".

The two of us sat in silence for a while, giving me time to think about the last two days and what I've already been through. I jumped a little when the ground started to shake, but I quickly remembered that it was just the Maze's walls closing for the night.

"Sutton, is there anything you need to tell me?" Newt asked, breaking me out of my stupor.

I couldn't help but giggle when a lock of my brunette hair was blown over to reach Newt's nose, making him sneeze.

"Don't laugh, that wasn't funny!" Newt sniffled, rubbing his nose.

"Oh come on, that so _was_ funny,".

My head fell back into the grass in laughter as Newt shoved me lightly as he shook his head.

"Hey Sutton!" a random voice called. Looking up, I saw a random Glader waving towards me, so I smiled politely and waved back.

"Well, aren't you Miss Popularity now that the Glade's got a new Green Bean," Newt sighed, standing up.

"That's what happens when you're the only girl in a group full of teenage boys," I grunted as Newt helped me so I was standing.

"Let's head out, it'll be dark soon. You don't—,".

"Want to be out after dark, yeah, I know," I smirked back at Newt as I finished his sentence.

The boy shot me an obnoxious eye roll before leading the way back to the Homestead.

* * *

"Not to sound repetitive or anything, but is there something going on?" Newt's voice asked me, clearly filled with intrigue.

"I don't think so.. Why?" I replied, since the whole question was throwing me off.

Why would Newt think that I wasn't telling him something? I barely remembered anything!

"I don't know.. It's just that when Thomas and you saw each other, it's like something... Clicked. Maybe I'm just imagining it," Newt explained as he ran a hand through his long hair.

I didn't have the guts to tell him, but he was right; something had _clicked_. There was something about Thomas that I knew; _remembered_. The feeling wasn't completely far-fetched; I had felt the same thing when I met Newt. Maybe it was just something I felt when I was around attractive guys; yeah, that must be it.

"I think you're going crazy," I snorted when we finally made our way to the Homestead's front door.

"What? Crazy? I don't think so," Newt shook his head furiously, and to my surprise, he took hold of my tiny hand. "Does this seem crazy to you?" he asked me in a whisper, his breath warm against my face.

For one incredibly crazy and delusional second, I thought he might try something; _might_ being the perfect word. As if on cue, an ear-piercing scream lit up the night sky, causing everyone who was still awake to stop dead in their tracks.

Our faces were practically pulled apart so we could look up at the Homestead's highest window. Judging by the painful cries, we knew it could only be Ben.

"No.. But that does,".

* * *

_Alright, there you have it: Chapter Two!  
Hope you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter._

_Was the chapter too long? Too short? Boring? Exciting? Just plain stupid? Let me know by __**reviewing, PMing, **__subscribing, following, etc! Any of these mean the world, but I love reviews! They are what keeps me going!_

_Okay. I'm tired and need sleep. So. If it's nighttime when you read this, go to sleep. Good night. If it's daytime, well, have a damn good day._

_Love you all!_

_"WICKED is good,"._

* * *

**_Song used; My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up). Artist; Fall Out Boy. Album; Save Rock and Roll (2013)._**


	3. Fire Starter

_Hey slintheads, how's it going?  
After reading that, I realized that if I walked up to someone in real life and said that, I'd probably get my ass kicked._

_As per usual, I want to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter written. These chapters are killing me, and it pisses me off to no end! I'll get them out though, because I'm really loving this story._

_I finished the prequel to TMR yesterday, The Kill Order. If any of you have read it, you know what I mean when I say that I bawled like a freaking BABY. Those last few chapters were a doozy, which got me to thinking._

_Depending on the success of this story, I plan on writing a sequel for Scorch Trials as well as Death Cure... Would you guys care for reading a prequel based off of Kill Order, or should I not bother? Let me know, since it's something I'm definitely considering._

_Okay, I'm done ranting. Get to reading!_

* * *

**NinjaKittyX3; Woohoo, glad to hear that you're already hooked! As for chapter length, I absolutely despise short chapters.. They just don't get the same feel as lengthier ones, you know? Glad you're enjoying the story, I hope you keep on enjoying it!(:**

**FakeTexting; Don't worry, I'll be updating this story! It may take me a while, but I can't give it up. But no no, you can be as excited as you want to be! That kind of stuff makes my day! All of my stories are not on a flash drive, but of course, I have no idea where the stupid thing is-_- It's around somewhere, I just have to find it. When I first checked out The Maze Runner's section on FF, I was surprised to see barely 100 stories! For such an awesome trilogy, you would think there would be more here. As for the pairing, I just love Newt so much. His story is a roller coaster, and I can't wait to write it with my own twists and turns along the way.(:**

**Spiral-Of-Fools; Thank you so much! There aren't a lot of Newt stories out there, so I thought, why not write one? Happy to hear you're loving the story!(:**

**Lady Galilea; Gally will definitely become a bigger part in my story, but I love Newt just as much as you do! Glad you're enjoying the story as well as Sutton and Newt's relationship! Rambling is fine, too, no worries. Enjoy the update!(:**

**Soutaaaaaaaaaa; I literally just sat here and counted how many a's were in your username.. Hope I counted right! When I read your review, I started laughing out loud. My sister asked me why I was laughing, and when I told her a reviewer called me a shank, she was so confused.. Obviously, I'm still trying to get her to read TMR. Happy to hear you love Sutton, btw! And trust me, I'm rooting for her and Newt just as much as you are. I think I brought it with chapter.. Enjoy it, shank!(:**

* * *

I kinda need a hero

Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me.

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me, I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale.

* * *

"It's really not bad here once you get used to it! If you get a good job, it'll be even better; that's what I told Thomas!" the younger boy that had been super sweet to me upon my arrival, Chuck, told me.

"I bet, Chuck," I smiled back appreciatively before taking a bite of my turkey sandwich.

Closing my eyes, I sighed with content; it was probably the best turkey sandwich that I could ever remember eating.

"Doesn't Frypan make the best food? Whoever put us here picked the perfect chef!' Chuck mentioned excitedly, as if everything was fun to talk about. Covering my mouth with my hand as I chewed, likely by habit, I swallowed quickly.

"I wish moods were contagious.. I would definitely want yours!" I laughed, shaking my head.

Newt had been asked to watch Ben while Alby gave Thomas the grand tour of the Glade, despite not being able to finish mine. I was okay with that, however; it just gave me more time to explore the place by myself.

It was supposedly around lunchtime, so I had asked Chuck to lead the way to the kitchens. He had happily obliged, of course; the younger boy seemed to want to be accepted so badly. How could he not make you smile? There I had met a few of the others, such as Frypan (the Glade's personal chef) and an older boy who went by the name of Stan.

A few of the boys (including Gally, who still didn't sit right with me) had offered me a seat at their table or area, but I politely declined so I could sit with Chuck, something that made his day.

* * *

As Chuck and I were finishing up our tasty lunches, I heard Alby's annoyed tone pass through my ears. Leaning forward a bit so that I could see past Chuck, I found Alby and a confused Thomas standing in front of the Blood House.

Alby had the same bored look with a perfect scowl still plastered onto his face as he pointed toward the giant building. Thomas, on the hand, looked quite grossed out and disturbed, sporting the same look that I had probably been using at first sight of the Blood House.

"Thomas seems like a good guy. He's pretty nice, Sutton; I think you two would get along!" Chuck's voice butted in to my thoughts.

As I stared at Thomas' long, strong frame, I couldn't help but wonder: _Why is he so familiar_?

Everything about him sparked something inside of my body, as if I had known him at some point in my life. Judging on the way he had reacted upon seeing me for the first time, I can only imagine that he feels the same way.

My heart's beating sped up as the two made their way towards us so Alby could show Thomas the Homestead.

I tried to look the other way so neither of them would notice me, but all of my attempts failed when Chuck's tiny voice shouted out, "Hey Thomas! Hi Alby!".

Both pairs of eyes drifted over towards us, Alby's eyebrows narrowing while Thomas' rose in surprise. I tried to avoid both sets of eyes as they reached us, but when Alby started to speak, I knew that I couldn't just ignore him.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work soon, Chuck?" Alby asked the boy, a harsh tone to his voice. Chuck took the last bite of his sandwich before responding.

"Well yes, but—,".

"So get to it, then. I doubt Sutton wants you bothering her," Alby told him, throwing his hands to his hips.

I couldn't help but want to laugh at his somewhat girly stance.

"It's fine, really. Chuck works hard, don't you think he deserves a break once and a while?" I said, folding my hands in my lap.

By this point, it was really up in the air as to who had the girliest stance. Alby shot me a look as if to say "Don't push it", before turning back to Chuck.

"Get working,".

Chuck turned to me, smiled, then got up and headed off to.. Well, Hell if I know. Watching him walk away, I heard Thomas ask a question, which Alby ignored rudely. Ready to confront Alby about his rude persona, my body flew off of the bench with a mind of its own. An ear-piercing screech belted from the top floor of the Homestead, making me cringe.

"The hell_ is_ that?!" Thomas shouted, covering his ears with his large hands.

"Ben," both Alby and I replied in unison.

Looking back between us and the Homestead, Alby's scowl faltered.

"I've got to go handle this.. Make sure Newt didn't screw things up_ too_ much, the shuckface," Alby hissed.

My eyebrows rose in surprise at Alby's comments towards Newt.. Aren't they supposed to be best friends?

"I'm sure he's trying his best with the poor guy.." I suggested plainly, but stopped speaking when Alby's eyebrows knitted together, forming an X across his forehead.

Judging by the look on his face, he wanted to say something rude back, but decided against it. Pointing towards Thomas, he finally spoke.

"Show him some of the more important places around here. Didn't get to finish his shuck tour, either,".

Nodding silently, my eyes casted downward, away from the icy glare I was getting from Alby.

What had I done?

Starting at a mere jog, Alby made his way towards the Homestead to check on Ben. I was about to sit back down on the bench when I heard a loud creaking coming from behind me.

Thomas had had the same idea, for he was now sitting down on the bench with his head placed between his hands. I couldn't help but stare at him, not really wanting to say anything. When I had first seen the guy, I had had so many questions—now we're finally alone and I couldn't think of one.

Making sure I was as far away from the kid as I could get, I sat down on the bench, squeezing my eyes shut at the loud creaking sound. Sitting in an awkward silence, I decided that I would let him speak first.

* * *

"How long have you been... Here, again?" I heard Thomas's quiet voice ask from between his hands.

"Today is Day Number Three," I told him proudly, shooting him a smile.

If we were stuck together, we might as well be cordial. He smiled back, although his wasn't as big as mine.

"Didn't expect that," he snorted, shaking his head slightly.

Leaning back against the arm of the bench, I tucked my legs up against my chest so I could turn to face Thomas directly.

"Why's that?" I asked him curiously.

For someone who seemed so familiar, I don't remember him being so rude.

Then again, I don't remember much.

"You just seem so comfortable here. Yesterday you defended me, even if you were joking.. Seems like you're pretty normal despite the craziness around us," Thomas explained to me slowly, staring into my eyes.

After his long explanation, I shrugged, not really knowing how I seemed so 'cool'.

"Trust me, I'm just as confused as you are.. Why are we here, what are we supposed to be doing? Why can't I remember _shit_?".

"I think you mean klunk.. I _think_; don't quote me on that," he replied, smiling a little.

"I haven't really caught on to their 'Glader talk' yet, either. Looks like we're on the same boat in this crazy ocean," I sighed, laying my chin against my knees.

Something flickered in Thomas' eyes, but I couldn't tell exactly what.

"Say that again," he told me, the joking in his tone gone.

"Say _what_ again?".

"What you just said!" Thomas replied, urging me on with his hands.

"Umm... We're stuck in the same boat in this crazy ocean?" I repeated to him slowly, confused.

When he didn't say anything, I grew even more confused.

"Okay, what's your deal?" I asked, more harshly than I intended to.

"What do you mean?" Thomas replied, running a hand through his short hair.

Hearing his response, I shot him a look that practically said, 'isn't it obvious'?

"One moment you seem like a normal teenage boy, then the next moment you're creeping me out. Don't get me wrong, we haven't known each other long, but you must get what I'm saying here," I told him through one long breath, inhaling deeply when I was done speaking.

Looking down, I saw Thomas' hands shaking slightly.

"I didn't scare you or something, did I? I know Alby and Newt can be intimidating!".

I hoped my words had come out as an apology, but they sounded pretty defensive.

"No, I'm sorry. This is obviously weird, and crazy, and just not possible; I'm just freaking out all over again, is all. I just feel.." Thomas started, but stopped mid-sentence when he noticed my hard stares.

"No, go ahead," I told him, urging him on.

"I just feel like this entire place is a major case of _déjà vu_. Everything seems so familiar!" Thomas groaned, squeezing his temples tightly.

Watching him silently, I tried to analyze what he was trying to say. Basically, he feels the same way about the place as I do. My lips parted in an attempt to tell him that I felt the exact same way, but my mind stopped me; why should I tell him anything?

We're both wrong; how could this place be familiar? How could either of us seem familiar _at all_?

It just isn't possible.

Smiling weakly, I stood up, brushing off the stupid white shorts I've been sporting ever since arriving at the Glade. Although I had tons of questions I wanted to ask Thomas, I couldn't be around him right now.

"I'll see you around, okay Thomas?".

Thomas' forehead crinkled as if he was in deep thought before nodding up at me.

"Sure,".

* * *

Walking away from Thomas, I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care—as long as I was away from him, I was fine. Something about him made me want to wrap my arms him tightly, while something else wanted me to run away.

"As long as we keep our distance, everything here will be fine," I told myself in a sad attempt to make myself feel better.

It didn't work.

* * *

Later on in the dead, I had surrounded myself with tall, lush trees that would've blown in the breeze if there was one. My mouth dropped in awe, taking in the beautiful scenery that Alby had neglected to show me. Running my fingers against the bark of a tall tree, I made my way deeper in the forest that seemed to go on forever.

Eventually, I came upon a small clearing that filled with tiny boxes and stones that all had etchings in them; some were readable, while some had weathered away. Curiosity getting the best of me, I found the closest stone and bent down in front of it.

"What do you say?" I whispered, squinting to read the messy etchings. When I finally understood the markings, I gasped: _R.I.P. Eddy. 1 Year._.

"One year, what?" my voice whispered again, faltering this time.

That was when I realized something—I was standing over a couple dead bodies. Yelping, I threw my body back, landing in the dirt with a _thud_. Looking over to the other graves, I was able to read that most of them said 'Rest in Peace', at least. I had found the Glade's cemetery.

"Damn..." I muttered, taking deep breaths. In my head, I made a pact with myself to not visit here a lot; just being in the graveyard creeped me out.

It was if a thousand trapped souls were all watching me, asking me to join them.

"Morbid," I shivered at my thoughts.

"Don't think I'm stalking you, I swear I'm not," a voice echoed through the silence, forcing me to whip my head around.

"Jesus, Thomas, don't do that!" I gasped through clenched teeth, my hand pressed up to my chest.

"Sorry," was all he managed to say as he took in the surrounding scenery.

When the realization flashed through his eyes, I let out a small chuckle.

"Fun to stumble upon, right?".

His eyes darted over to mine and shook his head no.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood..".

"Sutton do you think this is all a joke?" Thomas growled out of nowhere.

"Thomas..".

"No, Sutton! We get thrown into a world that we've _never_ been to, don't remember a_ thing_, yet when we lay eyes on each other, we both feel as if something weird is going on," Thomas continued, clenching his fists together.

As he yelled at me, I couldn't help but think about how far away we were from the square of the Glade.

"Thomas, I never said that I felt anything.." I replied, standing up to face him.

He let out a deep sigh of frustration before unclenching his fists and shaking his head.

"Sutton, something is going on here. I haven't even been here for a full day and everything just seems off—why is everyone okay with not remembering—," Thomas tried to tell me, but he stopped short when loud, uneven breathing came from behind the trees.

Glancing back and forth between the line of trees and Thomas, I tried to think about what it could be.

Thomas was apparently on the same page, when he said, "Think it's just someone walking around?".

Shrugging slightly, I continued to stare at the tree line.

"Not someone who would breathe like that,".

As if on cue, a body flung itself out of the trees, exposing himself. My hand covered my mouth in shock at the boy's frazzled appearance.

The pale boy's figure was incredibly scrawny, which was unusual for the hard working men of the Glade. His dark black hair was matted across his forehead and temples with sweat. His short green sleeves had been torn from his shirt haphazardly, random threads resting against his small shoulders. His breathing hadn't quieted nor slowed, and his eyes darted back and forth between me and the new Glader.

"Hi?" I said, breaking the silence.

His eyes stopped moving between us to stare at me and I instantly regretted saying something. When the boy took a small step closer, I noticed Thomas' shoulders tense up.

To my relief, Thomas actually took a step closer to me to in order to try and block me from the guy's view.

"Hey, Ben," Thomas said out loud towards the boy, nerves racing through his voice. My eyes practically bore a hole into the back of Thomas' head at his words.

This was _Ben_?

* * *

When Ben took another small step closer, I allowed my body to slowly gravitate towards Thomas, despite the pact I had made earlier.

If this was the Ben that I've been hearing scream ever since arriving in the Glade, why the hell was he wandering around the woods aimlessly?

"How you feeling, Ben?" Thomas spoke again, but threw his hands up when Ben bean to snarl at him.

"_Shut up_!" Ben growled, anger taking over his eyes.

"It's alright Ben, calm down. You'll scare Sutton," Thomas told the boy cautiously.

When Ben's eyes turned to look at me, if was as if he was looking at me for the first time.

"Are you his.. Friend?" Ben asked me, his words coming out slowly and painfully.

Looking over at Thomas, I nodded.

"Sure, let's go with that,".

Neither of us were expecting it, but when Ben pulled out a knife, Thomas grabbed my arm and pushed me back, frightened.

"He's bad, he's bad, he's _bad_!" Ben roared, his knuckles gripping the makeshift knife white.

"Who's bad, Ben?" I asked the poor boy, stepping to the side, into Ben's view.

"Him.. HIM!" Ben screeched, pointing the knife at Thomas carelessly.

"Whoa, whoa, Ben! It's okay, Thomas is nice. He's a _friend_," I jumped forward, trying to calm Ben down.

"Don't come any closer! If you're his friend, you're just as bad! _Bad, bad, bad_..." Ben swung his knife at me, but I wasn't close enough to get hit.

Standing in his spot, Ben continued to mutter the word 'bad', but his voice got quieter with each word spoken. Glancing over at Thomas, I raised my eyebrows in question, but Thomas only shrugged.

What had Thomas done to Ben?

What had he done that had driven Ben to apparent _madness_?

Clearing my throat, I placed my hands against my hips.

"Look, Ben, we're not here to hurt you. We want to help you,".

Shaking his head, Ben frowned at the ground.

"No. He's bad. Bad, bad, bad. _You're_ bad!" he growled, snapping his head up to glare at me.

"Ben, I'm your friend! You can trust me," I tried to tell him, although he probably knew that I was lying.

After all, I had never met the kid before! We stood glued to our spots for minutes, waiting for someone to speak, but no one did.

As soon as Thomas finally did open his mouth, Ben let out a scream and lunged for Thomas, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Thomas' hand connected with Ben's wrist, fighting off the armed boy. By now, Ben was howling, sputtering words aimlessly into Thomas' face. Thomas grunted and with all his might, rolled the crazy Glader over so Thomas was now straddling him in an attempt to pin down his flailing arms.

"Thomas, stop! You'll kill him!" I shouted, reaching for Thomas' hands.

The boy's hands were wrapped tightly around Ben's neck, strangling him.

"Thomas!" I said forcefully against his ear, pulling him back by the shoulders when veins began to bulge in his arms.

When Thomas was satisfied that Ben wouldn't get up, he released his lungs, allowing the boy gasps of air. Sitting back, we both fell to the ground.

"Let's just leave him and go get Alby," I whispered to Thomas, taking my eyes off of the boy for a second.

Thomas nodded and jumped up, helping me off of the dirty ground. Looking over our shoulders one more time at Ben, we turned the way we had come and began to head towards the Homestead.

What we hadn't bargained on was Ben regaining his strength; we also hadn't bargained on Ben wrapping his one arm around my neck tightly, pulling me flush against his sweaty frame.

"Thomas!" I tried to shout, but it came out as a loud wheeze.

My small hands pulled at the boy's arm, which only tightened against my throat. Thomas' eyes grew wide when Ben threw his knife to my neck.

I couldn't get over my shit luck: first, I had been dumped into some crazy world without any memories, and now I was being held against my will with a knife to my throat.

"Don't come closer! You're bad.." Ben shouted, pressing the old knife against my throat.

I let out a whimper and closed my eyes. This couldn't be how my life would end. I had just got here!

As soon as Ben had grabbed me, however, he had let me go, my throat emitting a loud scream at the sudden movement. He pushed me to the ground and followed me, throwing his hands behind his head.

"No, _no_!" Ben screamed, head face down in the dirt.

I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. The kid had really gone crazy, but over what?

"Don't move!" an accented voice called out.

_Alby_.

I let out a sigh of relief but didn't move, since I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, Ben, or both of us.

"What were you buggin' _thinking_? Were you planning on saving her at all!?" another accented voice began to yell.

"What did you want me to do? Charge at them when the idiot had a knife to her throat?" I heard Thomas yell back.

"_Yes_, slinthead! Would've done more than you just _standing _there!".

"Enough," Alby's voice growled, shutting both boys up immediately.

When I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked up.

"Thank God," I sighed at seeing Newt standing above me.

Taking my hand, he helped me up and brushed the hair out of my face.

"You okay, Sutton?" Newt asked, taking my chin in his hand to look into my eyes.

Nodding quickly, I looked into his worried eyes.

"I will be,".

Newt let out a sigh of relief, despite the look of fear that had been draped over his face.

"You're shaking, Greenie," Newt mumbled, looking down at my shaking hands.

"Happens," I tried to laugh, but it came out more as a stutter.

Newt rolled his eyes quickly before pulling me in for a tight hug. Completely taken aback by the action, I patted him on the back lightly.

As soon as my hand connected with his strong back, Newt pulled away, running a hand through his long hair.

"Let's um, get you out of here, yeah?".

Nodding, I looked over Newt's tall shoulder to see Alby and Thomas standing near Ben's fallen form, talking in hushed tones; Alby's face didn't look too happy.

"Got things covered here, Albs?" Newt chirped, a smirk quickly replacing his worried features.

Alby rolled his eyes but still managed a small smile towards his friend.

"Slim it, I'll be fine," Alby told us before returning to his heated conversation with the new kid.

"Good that," Newt nodded before taking my hand and leading me out of the forest as fast as he could.

* * *

"I thought he was supposed to be under watch," I huffed as Newt and I made our way back into the Glade square.

"We released him earlier today," Newt told me, authority filling his voice.

I stopped in my tracks, anger filling my body starting at my toes.

"You _what_? How could you release him!? He's clearly not sane!" I spat, balling my hands into fists.

Newt sighed, running a hand over his eyes in frustration.

"We didn't think he would hunt Thomas down and try to kill him, Sutton,".

"What does this have to do with Thomas?" I asked Newt, taking a step closer. "All Ben could say was how_ bad_ Thomas was,".

"How the klunk should I know? Thomas reared his ugly head during Ben's Changing and Ben freaked. Afterwards, Ben had acted completely normal, as if nothing had happened," Newt told me as he watched the boys of the Glade go about their daily routine.

"His _Changing_? Newt, you have to tell me everything, explain everything," I pleaded with him, taking his hands in mine.

Newt's eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at the ground, clearly torn.

"I can't. Alby would banish me if I did,".

"Banish you to where? Newt, _please_," I begged with the man, but it was no use.

When I knew there was no more bargaining with him, my arms crossed as I planted my feet firmly in the dirt.

"How do you expect me to trust you, or _anyone_ around here if you won't tell me anything?".

The anger inside of me started to rise when Newt simply threw his hands down in frustration and turned around, walking away from me.

"Fine. I'll go ask someone else," I told him, spinning on my heel angrily.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Newt snorted, turning to face me, his hands on his hips in defiance.

Not really thinking about my answer, I kept walking.

"Gally,".

"Oh yeah? And what exactly can he tell you that I can't?".

Newt clearly didn't like my answer, but I ignored his calls as I walked away. Newt groaned, running his hands over his drawn face. Thinking I had put a good amount of space between me and the boy, I was surprised when I felt his strong grip on my arm.

"Let me go," I ordered him through clenched teeth, but his hand wouldn't let up.

"If I could tell you everything, I would, okay? But I _can't_. I don't know why there are so many secrets around here, but there is—that's something you're going to have to learn to deal with. If I'd known how pushy you were going to be, I wouldn't have pulled you out of that shuck box," Newt growled, finally letting go of my arm.

I ended up biting my lip, trying to hold back the anger that was rising in my chest. It was as if all of my confusion, all of my sadness, all of my anger, was finally rising to its breaking point and would explode at any minute.

My body was a volcano ready to erupt and Newt was my target.

"Oh, so now this is my fault?" I spat, throwing my hands to my hips.

"Yeah, you're bloody right it is!" Newt yelled, standing back slightly.

By this point, our voices had risen in volume a considerable amount, making everyone stop what they were doing to watch our argument. After all, it wasn't every day some random Glader picked a fight with Alby or Newt.

"Weren't you the one who said I would rather be on the other side of the Box? Weren't you the one who said you'd help me, show me the way around here? Aren't you the one who wasn't there for me when I had a knife to my throat?" I asked with a frown.

Newt took a frustrated breath and blew out, his long blonde hair blowing against the hot air.

"You don't get to talk to me like this, Sutton; Alby and I made it in time, that should be all that matters," Newt said quietly, shaking his head.

Scoffing, my head shook as well as I glared at the handsome boy.

"Why not, Newt? Because you're Alby's 'right-hand man' and I'm not? If you were me, you would want answers too, and you know it,".

Newt practically roared in anger and frustration, grabbing at my hands tightly.

"You think I wasn't a Greenie once, too?! I woke up here two years ago with about ten other kids. That's _it_. No one else around but _us_. We built this place from the ground up—what you see is what _I_ did to keep everyone alive. You think I didn't have questions when I woke up with my memories swiped in a place I'd never seen before? Sutton, I _still_ have questions about this shuck place that I want answered! What do you think I'm trying to do here?".

Seeing the rosy shade rise up into Newt's cheeks was enough to calm me down. Newt was right in one aspect. Sure, I have plenty of questions, but Newt has reason to be even more confused than I am.

"You're trying to answer them," I spoke, finishing his angry sentence quietly.

Newt didn't respond, clearly trying to calm himself down. When I was confident that he wouldn't yell again, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Newt.." .

"Don't apologize, Sutton. _I'm_ sorry; I shouldn't have freaked the klunk out on you like that, or told you to treat me differently, especially what after what you just went through. You fighting back is exactly what I need every once and a while I guess," he sighed, rubbing two fingers roughly against his temple.

Looking around, I noticed that everyone in the square was still watching our squabble, so I leaned in to Newt's side and whispered in his ear,

"Everyone's watching us, you know,".

Newt's head snapped to face the main quarter of the Square, where some boys began to mill about, as if they hadn't seen a thing.

"Get back to work! Not smart to be eavesdropping on our only lady's conversations," he growled to nobody in particular.

As Newt turned back to face me, an awkward silence draped over us, clasping my hands together while Newt crossed his arms tightly against his strong chest.

"Guess I should get going.." Newt muttered seconds later, looking up at the perfect sky.

I nodded at him, running a hand through my hair.

"Probably get something to eat, I'm starving," I said out loud, although it was mostly meant for me to hear.

When I hear Newt start to laugh, I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"What's so funny?" my voice continued to growl, although the tone wasn't as menacing as it had been before.

"Seems like all you've done since you got here is eat, you shuckin' pig," Newt chuckled, shaking his head jokingly.

My mouth fell open in shock at his words, but I couldn't fight the small smile that appeared on my face.

"You don't call a girl a pig!" I squealed, crossing my arms to match his stance.

"A _lady_," Newt corrected me yet again, which only made me roll my eyes-and blush, but never mind that.

"Whatever,".

* * *

After I had begged an annoyed Frypan to make me yet another delicious turkey sandwich, I found myself wandering towards the pen of animals, eager to check out all of the animals that were on hand in the Glade. On my way over, however, my hand had been grabbed by a random Glader.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy as politely as I could, despite the emotions that were seeping out of me.

"Alby told Newt who told me to come find you, it's important," the boy said, not bothering to look at me as he spoke.

"And who are you?" I asked him, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

If Alby needed to see me, he should've came and found me himself.

"Name's Minho. Now hurry your feet up, girly, we've got places to be,".

"Good that..?" I replied, praying I didn't come off as stupid as my statement had sounded.

* * *

When Minho was satisfied with our location, he let go of my hand.

"Stay here," he told me, before disappearing into the seemingly large crowd of boys.

Standing on my toes, my eyes skimmed the crowd, trying to figure out what was going on. For some strange reason, ever since I had made my way to the Glade, crazy things have been happening left and right. Finally figuring out where we were standing, I gasped.

Why was everyone crowded around the South entrance to the Maze?

"There you are, Greenie! I've had people looking for everywhere!" a voice shouted, making me jump.

"Christ Newt, don't scare me like that!".

"Sorry, sorry," Newt chuckled nervously, throwing a hand up into the air at chest-level.

"What is everyone doing over here? And why did Alby send you who sent Minho to come find me?" I asked him, questions spilling off my tongue.

"It's hard to explain, so I'll tell you the short version. Promise you won't freak out or get upset," Newt told me, throwing his hands to my shoulders.

Seeing the worried expression on his face only freaked me out more.

"Okay, I promise," I replied uncertainly, shuffling my feet a little.

"Alby and Thomas had another little confrontation with Ben after we left the Deadheads," Newt began to explain, but another one of my questions stopped him.

"Wait, the _Deadheads_?".

"_Yes_, the Deadheads. Now listen, Sutton, please. This is important. Ben tried attacking Thomas again, so between what he did to Thomas and obviously what he did to you..". My eyes widened as I searched Newt's face for the rest of the story, but his struggling voice matched his frowning features.

"What? What happened, Newt?".

"You have to promise me you won't march to Alby kicking and screaming, alright Sutton?" Newt asked me again, as if he hadn't heard my promise the first time.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" I ground out in frustration.

"Alby has decided to banish Ben into the Maze, but you're the one who has to send him on his merry way,".

* * *

_Alrighty, there you have it: Chapter Three!_

_What'd you guys think? Let me know in that pretty little __**review box**__ down below.(:_

_PM me if ya, like, as well._

_Follow me on Twitter at: XoStasiiXo! Whenever I write out these chapters or any chapter for any of my stories, I tweet random tidbits or conversations from the upcoming chapter.. Take it as a sneak peak, yeah? If you see the hashtag #SMFM, it's for this story, Save Me From Myself. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviews this story and sends me PMS, favorites, subscribes, etc. You're all amazing in every way!_

_Okay, I think that's it._

_The only problem is, is that tomorrow morning after I've published this, I'll think of something I wanted to fill you guys in on and will be shooting myself in the foot. _

_Oh well._

_Goodnight everyone! Unless it's morning by you.. Then, morning._

_"WICKED is good,"._

* * *

**_Song Used; Nightingale. Artist; Demi Lovato. Album; Demi (2013)._**


	4. Wrecking Ball

_I am so, so sorry._

_I had NO idea that I hadn't updated this story since May.. My bad, for real._

_I've been struggling with this chapter for a while, now.. I know where I want to go with the story but am unsure of how to get there, but no worries! I've got it figured out now._

_The writer's block I was stuck with was a pain the ass, but somehow, someway, we all have Miley Cyrus to thank for the chapter.. (I know, crazy, right?)._

_Miley released a new song called "Wrecking Ball", which I listened to on loop once I got this chapter going. It gave me major ideas for the 'Death Cure' part of this story, which made me want to write them! But, I obviously can't write it unless I get TMR and Scorch Trials written! _

_So thank you, Miley. You somehow got me to pull this chapter out of nowhere._

_I'm always sure that I'll write more during the summer, but it seems like it's the exact opposite, which is good, since I love writing this story._

_Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing the last few months; the fact that I have 16 reviews in three chapters in a smaller section of is amazing! Can't forget about those pesky readers who send in PMs yelling at me to get my ass writing. They really help!_

_I don't own anything Maze Runner. If I did, Newt and I would be happily married. Only Sutton is mine.!_

* * *

**SportsLover20; I'm so sorry it's taken me so long! I hope this chapter makes up for such a long wait! Happy to hear you're hooked, though! Thanks for the review!(:**

**Sparkles and Glitter; Aw, thank you! Don't say that about your stories, though! I say that about my stories all the time.. It took me a long time to get my writing skills to how they are now, and I still think I'm nowhere near where I want to be! Hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for the review!(:**

**H; Here's that update you asked for!(:**

**Asharas; Happy to hear! Even though it may take a while, I never discontinue stories, so no worries! Thanks for the review!(:**

**Cheshire's Red Eye; So happy to hear that you love the story! I love that you love it! That's what I'm hearing so far, Sutton/Newt all the way! Don't count Thomas out just yet, though! Thanks for the review(:**

**3; Wow, the best? Thank you so much! Soo happy to hear that you love the story so far; a little secret? I'm a Sutton/Newt fan, too! But you never know, Thomas might just sneak up and win her heart! You never know! After all, I'm planning on writing a trilogy since there are three books, but shh, I never said that! Thanks for the review(:**

**Ilu; Hopefully this will make you feel better and get over those coughing fits! Thanks for writing that review, it really kicked my butt into gear!(:**

***Again, you're all wonderful, wonderful, people! Thank you so much for every favorite, follow, review, and PM! They inspire my to always keep writing! Enjoy the chapter(:**

* * *

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah you, you wreck me

* * *

Shock. Anger. Fear. Guilt.

The tiny body that my mind was encased in began to shiver, and not because of the cold—after all, it was apparently never cold in the Glade. As if I was completely alone, my arms wrapped around my lithe frame, unsure of what to do with myself. Alby is banishing Ben?

"Sutton?" Newt's voice called out, breaking through my frozen stupor.

"Sorry, what?" I replied, still shivering over the fact that Ben was getting 'banished' because of me.

Newt shot me a concerned look until the area went silent, minus the low-voiced whispers that echoed through the small crowd. The thick tension that floated through the air could be cut with a knife as Newt took my hand lightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked me in a hushed tone, clearly worried that the others would overhear.

"No, I'm not doing it," I whispered back, shaking my head violently.

Newt's shoulders fell at that as he continued to look back and forth between me and the front of the pack. We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, Newt clearly unsure of how to proceed—it was when I began to pull away did he speak.

"Okay, Sutton, listen.. Maybe we can try and convince Alby that you're not interested, but I can't have you just not show up. Thomas is already up there, can't we just go?".

"Wait, Thomas_ agreed_ to this?" I asked in surprise, my eyebrows shooting up.

"No, no.. Please, let's just go,".

I stared at Newt's worried features for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Only because you asked so nicely,".

* * *

The large 20-foot aluminum pole forced everyone to cover their ears as it scraped against the ground, emitting a loud screeching sound that almost resembled the Box alarm. The giant weapon must've weighed at least thirty pounds on its own, proving its heavy weight as Newt had to use both hands to pull the pole from its prospective shed over to where Alby stood, a haggard-looking Ben by his side.

Ben's hands were tied behind his back with a thick rope, with one end that hung near the back of his knees. His hair was matted in a sweaty pile against his face as well as down the back of his neck. His pasty form was covered with the same tatters of clothing that Ben had been sporting near the Deadheads—the only difference being the tiny goosebumps that coated his skin, as if Ben could feel the same chill coursing through his veins as I could. His blue eyes were void of almost any emotion; when he did show any, it was a mix of sadness, anger, and something else that I just couldn't put my finger on.

Before I knew it, Newt was back by Alby's side empty-handed, while Alby began to lightly stretch out the tiny strap that hung loosely off of one end of the large pole.

Before I knew it, Thomas had had to place a firm grip onto my shoulder to calm down my relentless shivering.

Before I knew it, I was being tugged out of his Thomas' grasp and towards Ben, towards the large noose-like collar in Alby's hands.

"This, brothers, is not an ordinary banishing," Alby began with a steady voice. "As we all know, Ben was going through a tough time, what with being stung and having to undergo the Changing.. A process that he clearly could _not_ handle,".

A murmur of voices washed over the small crowd of boys, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ben is officially banished from the Glade, not only for the attempted murder of our newest brother Thomas, but also because of his fierce attack upon our only sister, Sutton,".

Most of the boys in the crowd nodded in understanding, while some boy's eyes widened in surprise and shock. In turn, Alby turned to face me fully and outstretched his hand toward me, which I took slowly. He yanked me forward, a little harsher than necessary, but forward nonetheless.

I caught Newt's eyes for a split second, but the glance wasn't worth anything. My shaking fingers were forced around the strap as Alby jutted his chin over to Ben.

"Go ahead,".

_"What_?" I asked in shock.

I knew Newt had said something about 'sending Ben on his merry way", but I assumed that it would be something simple like "hello" and "goodbye", NOT putting a noose around his neck.

"Just do it, Greenie," I heard Newt order from beside his best friend.

Glaring towards him, I yanked the collar out of Alby's hands and spun on my heel. Wasn't Newt the one saying I had a choice to stand up against Alby? Clearly he didn't trust their tight friendship as much as I thought he did.

When I finally came face-to-face with Ben, my shivers increased even more. If looks could kill, I would've been dead a long time ago. I almost felt sorry for the boy when I began to put the collar around his neck, but the heated breaths that escaped his parted lips changed my mind. It wasn't him I felt sorry for—I felt bad for the old Ben that clearly isn't with us anymore.

My motions were cut short when a thought hit me: Just because Newt hadn't defended me didn't mean I couldn't defend myself. Pushing off of my bare knees, I stood to face Newt and Alby, who both were giving off surprised looks.

"I'm not doing it," I told them, dropping the collar to the ground.

"Excuse me?" Alby asked, his voice filled with a hint of warning.

"You heard me. I'm not doing it. Sure, he tried to kill me and Thomas, but that doesn't mean I have to be the one to send him away. You want him banished so badly?_ You do it_,".

* * *

The unmistakable smile that covered Newt's face only angered Alby more.

"She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to, Albs," he told his friend, his British voice filled with pride.

"Oh, please. You didn't defend me a few minutes ago, either, Newt," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Newt's lips formed a tight line, clearly not looking to fight.

"Look, Sutton, I know you don't want to do this, but it's only fair that Ben is sent away by the woman he tried to hurt," Alby explained, his voice treading on a thin line between calm and furious.

I watched him silently as he bent over, picked up the collar, and handed it back to me. As much as I wanted to throw it in his face, the look in Alby's eyes convinced me not to. The smirk that he always wore was more evident than ever, even when Newt began to try to sway Alby on the topic.

"Come on, Alby, the girl clearly doesn't want to do it,".

"Slim it, Newt. The discussion is over," Alby shot him down.

As quickly as I could, I slid the collar over Ben's head and walked towards the large group of boys. I received numerous pats on the back and shoulders, as well as random "Sorry Sutton's" as I made my way through the crowd. I heard Alby tell someone to come get me, but Newt put a stop to that.

As I walked toward the Homestead, I heard Alby call out to a group whom he referred to as the 'Keepers' before the South walls of the Maze began to screech to a close. Stopping short once I reached the Homestead, I turned around to face the wall when Ben's ear-piercing screams echoed through the Glade.

Despite the group of boys crowded around the exit, Ben was still visible when Alby and company raised the collar off of his neck just in time for the Maze walls to close, separating Ben from the Glade.

* * *

"We really can't talk about this, Greenie?".

"No,".

Rolling over onto my side so I couldn't see Newt, I closed my eyes and tried forcing myself to fall asleep.

"I thought we were done fighting," Newt suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"Newt, stop acting like I'm supposed to open my heart up to you or some crap like that; in reality, I don't know you, you don't know me._ Nobody_ really knows_ anybody_. I mean.. I can barely remember that my name is Sutton one day, and the next I'm expected to banish someone from and for a place that I've been at for about _three days_?" I growled, letting a tear fall.

"Hey," Newt murmured, easing my body over so that I could face him. "You're right. You shouldn't have gone through any of that, and I'm sorry. I just don't want you taking it out on me, girl—I tried sticking up for you!" Newt explained, running a hand through his long hair.

I mentally prepared a comeback but by the time I had something creative and snarky figured out, I was over the fight.

"Let's just forget about it, I'm tired," I mumbled, rolling over so I was facing the door.

I heard Newt let out an aggravated sigh.

"Good that,".

* * *

"So try finishing up your breakfast so we can get your training going; if you're going to be a permanent member of the Glade, you need to have a job," Alby continued his short but sweet speech towards me before turning to reiterate the same thing to Thomas.

My lips were pursed when I shot him a thumbs up. The kitchen in the Glade was always packed during mealtime, which made getting food a pain since the eating room wasn't that big in size. Most of the boys end up eating outside, preferring the fresh air and space to accompany their meals instead of crowded bodies.

The tiny two-room cafeteria consisted of about five or six Glader-made wooden bench tables which quickly filled up with the first few diners, eager to get a good seat rather than a grassy one. The floors creaked and groaned when stepped over; after all, it's not like the Gladers who put it together were construction workers. _Maybe in a past life_, I thought to myself with a chuckle.

All three mealtimes were handled with order and patience. Whether Frypan was serving up breakfast, lunch, or dinner, every hungry Glader had to jump into the long single-file line that led up to a tiny window. Frypan had his own room to work and took everyone's orders through the makeshift window. It wasn't like the Glade had a very large menu when it came to different meals, but we had enough.

"Come on, Sutton, line's moving," a voice called out from behind, making my body jump.

"Sorry, Darwin, I wasn't really paying attention," I chuckled awkwardly but moved ahead to keep the line moving.

When the older boy didn't answer, I panicked a little, thinking that I had called him by the wrong name. Learning over fifty names and being able to put them to faces wasn't an easy feat after only three days of being at the Glade.

"What can I get ya, Sutton?" Frypan's deep voice asked me as I approached the chef's window.

"Surprise me!" I smiled, throwing my hands up to cover my eyes.

Frypan laughed a little before nodding and turning to his decent section of ingredients.

"Sure thing, just give me a minute,".

Frypan had entered the Glade with the name of 'Siggy', but due to his passion for food he was renamed as Frypan by the boys. Contrast to most of the Glade's male population, Frypan was quite short, maybe only a head or so taller than me.

I stood to the side as all of the hungry Gladers watched the dark-skinned, curly-haired boy went to work preparing my meal. I allowed myself a moment to zone out until hearing Frypan's bell ring, signaling that a meal was ready.

"What'cha got for me, friend?" I asked smoothly, jumping up and down lightly in anticipation.

Frypan may be the only cook that any of us can remember having, but he was definitely a great one.

"Omelet—I don't usually make those, so you better like it, girl!" he told me with a stern yet joking voice.

"Sir yes sir!" I replied, saluting him as I took my breakfast.

I glanced around at the tables for a possible seat but decided on sticking with the great outdoors.

* * *

"We haven't officially met, I'm Zart: Keeper of the Gardens," Zart introduced himself, shaking my hand firmly.

"Sutton: Keeper of Myself," I replied jokingly, but Zart either didn't understand the joke or just flat out didn't find it funny.

"Thomas," the new boy said when Zart extended his hand.

"Today I'm going to show you Greenbeans the ropes of being a part of my garden crew," Zart took a few steps closer to the Gardens, "You know: weeding, pruning, picking, and so on,".

"Great," I mused sarcastically, earning a small chuckle out of Thomas.

"Something funny?" Zart snapped, his voice full of authority.

"Not at all," Thomas replied, clearing his throat.

When Zart finally turned away to usher us towards the Gardens, Thomas and I exchanged a glance, trying our hardest not to laugh.

"Let's get the picking out of the way first since that's the easiest," Zart began, leading us over to two rows of tomatoes, "But just because it's the easiest doesn't mean it's_ simple_,".

I decided to nod along with Thomas, who was trying to take this as seriously as possible. I, on the other hand, wasn't. Just by listening to Zart talking about weeding reassured me in the fact that this wouldn't be the job for me.

"You both got all that? Brush, squeeze, pick, place, repeat. Let's try it out!".

Zart clapped his hands twice before stepping out of the way so we could pick some tomatoes. I couldn't fight the snort that escaped me at Zart's directions.

_Brush, squeeze, pick, place, repeat_?

What had this man eaten for breakfast (it clearly wasn't Frypan's cooking)? I made a note of sticking next to Thomas, since he apparently been listening. Following Thomas step by step, we both brushed off a tomato, took hold of it, picked it, placed it in a basket, and moved on.

"Good, good!" Zart cheered from the other side of the Garden.

"Leave it to Zart to only be capable of getting excited over gardening," Thomas muttered, clearly unable to keep his thoughts to himself.

I couldn't help but laugh, despite the surprise I felt toward the new guy. Sure, we were both new, but Thomas hasn't really opened up to too many people yet.

After a few minutes, I spoke up, saying, "I have no idea what I'm doing,".

"I know," Thomas replied jokingly.

My eyes casted over to where Thomas was working, a smirk coating my face.

"Is it that obvious?".

Thomas' eyes widened a little as he shrugged.

"Let me help,".

"It's picking a tomato..." I scoffed, but Thomas insisted.

His large hand wrapped around mine, making both of us flinch. The same feeling that I had felt when looking at Thomas for the first time hit me again; _I know this guy_.

But from where?

"Tell me you feel _something_," Thomas whispered, gripping onto my hand tightly.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, my head shook in disbelief.

"I don't understand.. I don't know you—I _can't_!".

"I know it's impossible, but something is going on around here.. I just can't figure out what," Thomas stuttered.

I looked away when I felt Thomas' eyes bore into mine, but I couldn't help but turn back to face him eventually. Something about those _eyes_ were just so familiar that I couldn't help but feel safe when looking into them.

"Shouldn't you two shanks be working?" a voice asked, pulling me away from Thomas' gravitational force.

"Newt, hey," I said, shooting him a small smile.

Newt shot me a look that I couldn't exactly figure out before he turned to Thomas.

"Thomas,".

"Newt,".

The exchange was awkward enough for the two to be so occupied in their testosterone-fueled stare-off that I had time to slip my fingers out of Thomas' grasp and continue picking tomatoes.

"How's your day been going so far?" Newt asked us both, his voice icy.

"Pretty good. I wasn't really paying attention, though, so Thomas was just helping me out," I told the blonde, who shot me a look of disbelief.

"You needed help picking tomatoes?".

"Newt, just stop, please," I urged the Brit, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you," Newt sighed, throwing his hands to his hips.

"Okay, talk," I said, pushing off of my knees to raise to his level.

Newt's eyes glanced over to wards Thomas, who looked away.

"Alone,".

* * *

"Will you let go of me, please?" I practically growled as Newt dragged me by the arm.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone listening,".

"Why not? Is the news _that_ crazy?" I snorted, but ceased my laughing when Newt rushed to a stop.

"Dammit Sutton, just stop with the sarcasm! I'm a tad bit stressed right now and I don't need your bloody klunk right now.." Newt growled, finally letting go of my arm to rub his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Watching him, I realized how serious Newt was.

"Newt, what's wrong?" I asked him, gently pulling his hands away so I could look into his eyes.

"For the next few days I want you to stick by me at all times, alright?" Newt asked, his eyes begging me to say yes.

My head shook furiously with worry. What could make my time here any worse than it had been?

Between my nonexistent memory and Ben's banishing, it was hard keeping myself together.

"Of course, but what's wrong?".

Newt's lips formed a straight but stressed line before he spoke.

"Something has happened and I have a feeling that Alby will come to you with a lot of questions if it's true,".

"Newt, _what's_ wrong?" I stressed, taking his hands in mine.

"Minho found a shuck Griever in the Maze today," Newt explained, actually shivering as he spoke.

"He what? Oh my goodness, is he okay?" I asked him, my mouth dropping open.

"Yes, Sutton, he's fine. The Griever, on the other hand, well.. It's dead,".

My eyebrows rose up in shock.

A Griever was dead?

Images of the bastard thing appeared in my mind. Its spear-like rods, its ooze-covered body, its whirring sounds.. How do you even attempt to kill those things?

"How did it die?".

"I have no bloody clue,".

* * *

After our hushed conversation, Newt had told Zart that there was business that we needed to attend to, excusing me for the rest of the day. I bid Thomas a quick goodbye despite Newt's wishes, but soon enough, we were on our way.

"You didn't have to tell Zart that stuff, you know," I tried telling Newt, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Wasn't planning on having you working that much, anyway,".

"Why not?" I asked, curiosity rising through my body.

"You're a shuck lady, shouldn't be doing hard labor,".

"I'm quite capable, Newt,".

"Never said you weren't,".

We walked for a few more moments in silence until Newt stopped in front of me, making me crash into his lean back.

"Ouch?" I mumbled, rubbing the side of my head.

"Sorry, Greenie.. I know I've asked this before, but is there anything you haven't told me or anyone else?" Newt asked, eyebrows raised.

My mouth opened to speak but the only thing that came out was a small squeak. There was plenty that I've decided not to tell anyone, even Newt. Sure, I was closest with Newt here in the Glade, but what would people think if I told everyone that I thought I knew Thomas? I would be labeled as crazy and that would be the end of it. There are just some things that I'm not ready to tell.

"Sutton?" Newt repeated, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry.. Newt, I've been truthful. I have no idea why Alby thinks I'm some secret spy or something," my voice insisted, earning a laugh out of Newt.

Newt shook his head as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"This is why I keep you around, Greenie,".

"What? You have no choice, we're all stuck here!".

Newt shot me a smirk accompanied with a wink.

"Yeah, that too,".

* * *

"Let's go over the plan one more time,".

"Oh come on, Newt! I know the shuck plan!".

"Getting better with the 'shucks' and 'shanks', huh?".

"Shut up,".

Newt and I stood in front of the West-side entrance to the Maze. Well, at least I was standing still. Newt, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth nervously.

Despite the playfulness in his voice, Newt was scared shitless. I watched the boy bite his lower lip in worry; sure, he was worried, but I had to admit that the lip biting was incredibly sexy.

_Wait, _what?

Shaking my head to rid myself of those kinds of thoughts, I made my way over to him to calm him down.

"They'll be back soon," I said in a soothing voice, my hands on his shoulders.

"They've been gone way too long, Sutton.. The walls are going to close soon!" Newt yelped, pulling at his golden locks.

The tension was thick but for once, it wasn't between us.

"Hey," I said sternly, taking hold of his jaw. "They'll make it,".

"I'm trusting you," Newt replied quietly, lightly pulling my hands away from my face.

Newt shuddered for a moment before taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes, his forehead pressed against mine.

"They'll be okay," I reassured him, rubbing my hands up and down his strong arms.

"They'll be okay," Newt repeated, nodding against my skin.

We were so close that I could taste the light scent that was _Newt_. Looking at his worried expression, I could understand why he was so worried.

Alby and Minho were out in the Maze checking out the dead Griever—what if something were to go wrong? Alby and Newt had been through everything together; they were best friends. If something happened to either of them, there would be a lot of pieces to pick up.

Just when I thought that I had calmed Newt up, we heard footsteps. Jagged, rushed footsteps.

"He got hit! Alby's_ stung_!".

My heart actually constricted when I saw the pain break across Newt's once cocky face.

* * *

It was as if Minho's announcement had set off a chain of events—a mighty chain that would very much shake the balance of the Glade off its axis. Newt's head snapped up in shock to see Minho, one of the Glade's best Runners, carrying an unconscious Alby through the Maze.

We all knew the walls would be closing any minute. We hadn't seen or heard anything from Ben since his banishment, making me assume that getting stuck at night in the Maze was like signing your death certificate.

The look in Newt's eyes was flat out pain as Minho struggled to keep Alby in his arms. Newt began to run forward into the Maze until we heard it.

The doors were closing.

"Hurry, mate!" Newt's voice bellowed throughout the Glade and into the Maze.

My skin was itching with anticipation, telling me to act, to do something to help. Newt was in mental pain, Alby was in physical pain, and Minho was probably facing both. When I saw Minho trip and fall to the floor of the Maze with Alby in hand, I took off towards the Maze to help.

"Sutton, stop!" Newt shouted, taking large strides to catch up me.

"I'm going to help!".

"Like _hell_ you are, Sutton!" Newt growled, catching up with me in time to pull me back.

"Stop it!" I snarled, banging my fists against Newt's chest.

"I'm not letting you go out there Sutton! If you get stuck out there and the walls close.." Newt tried to say but stopped short.

"It's _Alby_ out there, Newt! He's your best friend!".

My fists had slowed but the rest of my body didn't. I was trying to drag my body as well as Newt's towards the Maze, but Newt overpowered me by far.

"Stop it Sutton, I'm not letting you go out there,".

"Let me _help_ you," I pleaded when his hands wrapped around my wrists.

" You're helping me by staying _here_,".

From behind me I could hear Minho's rushed breaths, the boy clearly terrified of the idea of getting stuck in the Maze walls at night.

"It's Alby out there, Newt,".

"It's _you_ in _here_, Sutton,".

Our conversation had consumed us so much that neither of us had heard Thomas' footsteps booking past us until he was in the Maze, picking up Minho by the haunches.

"Thomas! Get back here!" Newt's loud voice bellowed through the air.

Thomas ignored him as he picked up Alby, he and Minho struggling to get the Glade.

"Newt, they're not going to—,".

"They'll _make it_," Newt growled, gritting his teeth.

Despite the hope that Newt was holding on to, I knew they wouldn't. You could run as fast as you wanted, the walls were just closing too fast.

Tugging on his shoulders, I looked up at the tall man.

"Newt, turn around, I don't want you seeing this,".

I don't think I could watch my best friend get stuck in a place knowing that they would never see the light of day again. By now, multiple Gladers were surrounding us, calling and shouting for the two boys in the Maze to run faster, to sprint.

It was no use.

I shared one sad look with Thomas before the mossy walls of the Maze closed shut for the night, our view on Minho, Thomas, and Alby gone forever. It was as if the Glade had been given a mute button, and we were all waiting for someone to uncheck the audio box.

Everyone turned to Newt, for he was second in command behind Alby. The look in his eyes was a clear sign that he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but the fifty other boys clearly needed some idea of what was going to happen now.

The Glade is life.

The Maze is death_. _

_"What now?"_ a voice called out, laced with worry.

_"Are you taking over for Alby_?".

Newt's mouth popped open, forming a small 'o'.

"Just get back to work," Newt ordered quietly, his voice barely audible.

Without giving anyone a chance to speak, Newt took off towards the Homestead.

* * *

"If one more shank knocks on the bloody door, I will_ knock_ their teeth out.." Newt threatened from the other side of the door.

I cringed a little, not expecting that type of reaction.

"Can I come in? It's me," I told him, leaning against the door frame.

I took his silence as an invitation inside our shared room, so I turned the doorknob slowly, peeking my head in. I couldn't say that I was surprised at how messy the room was, messy being an understatement. In fact, the room was destroyed.

The small desk that had once sat upright in the corner was thrown haphazardly against the opposite wall, the mattress from the bed resting up against the window. My eyes found Newt sitting against the wall, knees pulled up against his chest.

"Newt.." I sighed, closing the door behind me.

"I'm not talking about it, Sutton," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"You don't have to,".

After making my way over to him, I slid my body down the wall until I was seated next to him. A sliver of fading sunlight shone through the top of the window, illuminating the window with a light glow. The discarded mattress didn't help, but neither of us minded too much.

"I trusted you," Newt finally spoke up.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Newt looked up from his knees to look at me, sadness encompassing his features.

"You said they would make it out of the Maze,".

"Newt, I'm sorry, you must know that.. Alby, he..".

"He was like my brother," Newt managed to whisper.

Knowing Newt for the small amount of time I'd spent in the Glade, I knew that he wouldn't cry. Not tonight, at least; he was still in his anger stage.

Turning to look at the boy, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," my muffled voice said against his shirt.

My eyes fell shut as Newt's head craned over to lay lightly on top of mine.

"I know,".

We sat there until the sun had fully set and the moon's glare lit up the room with a calming glow.

Time escaped us until my arms slid from his neck to his lap, where there stayed as we both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_There ya have it, chapter four! I hope it was worth the wait. If not, well.. I'll bust my ass even more on the next one!_

_Let me know what you think in the pretty little review box down below! Who's side are you on? Team Newt? Team Thomas? Hell, are you Team Sutton (girl can be independent!)? Sound off below, friends!(:_

_Thank you so much for the continued support for this story. I could've easily said "screw it, I'm done with this story", but you all make me want to keep writing! Thank you, thank you, thank you._

_Keep checking in for chapter five or hit that favorite and/or follow button down below so you can get notifications(:_

_I know, self-representation. Shameful, but I'm okay with it._

_Okay, i'm peacing out for the night. Sutton loves you all!_

_"WICKED is good,"._

* * *

**_Song; Wrecking Ball. Artist; Miley Cyrus. Album; Bangerz (2013)._**


End file.
